Bad Girls Go Everywhere
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: A wealthy suburb of Baltimore is dealing with some very horrific crimes. "Good girls go to heaven, bad girls go everywhere." Remember nice people review! Okay, mean people can review too.
1. Chapter 1

It is dark in a very affluent suburb of Baltimore. Outside of a very stately looking home there is a flurry of activity. Surrounding the house, in every spot of yard and driveway visible, there are the flashing lights from police cars, ambulances and CSI units. Police tape outlines the property and many of the assembled law enforcement personnel are working crowd control. In addition to the throngs of neighbors trying to glimpse a clue of what has disrupted their neighborhood, the media has already arrived on the scene. Two black SUV's with flashing lights pull up to the scene and the police officers already there clear a path. Out of the first vehicle appear Hotch, J.J. and Rossi. From the other emerge Morgan, Prentiss and Reid. J.J. immediately heads to deal with the locals and try to get some handle on the media.

The rest of the team enters the front door to find themselves in what had once been a nearly majestic foyer. It is now the first indication of the horrors this home has seen in the recent hours. Everything has been destroyed. There was once a table upon which sat an antique vase. It was now merely a pile of glass strewn splinters.

Prentiss: What hit this place?

Rossi: Not what, who.

Hotch: This is the second scene like this in as many weeks. The first one police thought was personal against the family. Between the level of rage seen in the vandalism and the extent of the overkill, that was a fair assessment. It's still possible that this is personal but it's now also likely that there are more families to be targeted.

Reid: Who are the victims?

Hotch: Cliff and Bonnie Dawes and their three children, Meghan 12, Andrew 8 and Erin 2. While it is still very preliminary, the M.E. believes all victims died as a result of multiple blunt force traumas just like the Harrigan's who were killed last week.

The team fans out each heading to a different part of the house. Morgan has entered the living room. The body of Cliff Dawes has already been removed as have those of the rest of the family members. It is clear where Dawes was at the time of his death by the large pool of blood on the couch. The TV and stereo are smashed as well as all of the end tables and all picture frames and vases. Morgan calls to Reid who is just outside the living room.

Morgan: Doesn't look like robbery was a motive since they destroyed anything that would be of value to take. What are you seeing, Reid?

Reid: I'm heading through the hallway to the kitchen where Mrs. Dawes was killed. There is no visible blood anywhere except in the kitchen. It looks like Mrs. Dawes was loading the dishwasher when she was attacked.

Looking at the floor there is a large pool of blood amid shattered dishes and spatter along the cupboard doors. Morgan appears in the doorway of the kitchen.

Morgan: Are you seeing what I'm seeing?

Reid: If Mr. Dawes was attacked first, Mrs. Dawes would have heard the commotion and tried to escape or intervene or call for help. She wouldn't have just kept loading the dishwasher.

Morgan: And if Mrs. Dawes was attacked first then Mr. Dawes would have left whatever he was watching on TV to come to his wife's rescue.

Reid: Multiple unsubs. Let's head upstairs.

* * *

Moving through the house there is more and more destruction in every room and corridor. There is scarcely a piece of furniture undamaged and every picture, vase and knickknack has been shattered. At the top of the stairs, Morgan and Reid approach the first door. Hotch is already inside. It is Meghan's room. It once resembled the room of every twelve year old girl in America. There were bright colors, Jonas Brothers posters, ballerina figurines and the bed had once been covered by stuffed animals. Technically all of those things are still there although torn, broken and the stuffed toys disemboweled and coated with Meghan's blood.

Hotch stands in the middle of the room looking at the crime scene photos.

Hotch: She was still asleep when she was killed.

Morgan and Reid look at each other.

Morgan: Three.

Hotch gives a questioning look.

Reid: Three unsubs. At least. We know that Bonnie and Cliff Dawes had to have been attacked simultaneously because neither showed a reaction to the other attack.

Hotch: I see what you mean. If they had been killed first, Meghan would most likely have hid.

The three agents move to the next room which once was the domain of Andrew Dawes. Young Andrew was apparently the all-American boy. Sports posters cover the walls, or they did before being slashed and shredded. On the bed is a Baltimore Orioles bedspread. It is covered in blood. Rossi has been taking stock of the scene.

Rossi: Over there, along that wall was the shrine to Cal Ripken, Jr. At least the kid knew and respected history. He was sound asleep when he was killed.

Morgan: That makes at least four.

In the next room the scene gives every agent pause. Prentiss is already inside.

Prentiss: Is J.J. outside with the press?

Hotch nods.

Prentiss: Good. She doesn't need to see this. Erin Dawes wasn't any older than Henry.

The room was once pink and perfect. Baby dolls were lined up on a low shelf along one wall; low enough that little Erin could have reached her own toys. There are stuffed animals everywhere and possibly every Fisher Price toy ever made. It was not hard to picture the joyful nursery this room had been. Now, however, it was a place of horror and chaos. The dolls were broken, stuffed animals dissected and all other toys smashed. The white crib with the ruffled pink blankets was now a pile of bloody splinters.

Prentiss: Poor thing. At least she didn't see it coming.

Reid: That means at least five.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid's voice: "Murder in the murderer is no such ruinous thought as poets and romancers will have it; it does not unsettle him, or fright him from his ordinary notice of trifles; it is an act quite easy to be contemplated." –Ralph Waldo Emerson

The team is getting settled into the local police station. J.J. is tacking up crime scene photos on the board. Her breath catches in her throat as she sees the carnage in the nursery of the Dawes home. She quickly composes herself knowing that such a sight is difficult for everyone on the team. She also makes a mental note to remember to call home before Will puts Henry to bed. She is brought from her thoughts by the sound of a throat clearing behind her. J.J. turns to see an exhausted looking man in a rumpled suit.

J.J.: Detective Kremer? I'm Agent Jareau. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to meet at the scene last night.

Det. Kremer: I was helping my guys canvas the neighborhood. I want to thank you though for taking over that media circus.

J.J.: Well my title is media liaison. It's sort of my job. Most localities, especially smaller communities like this one, aren't really prepared to deal with the kind of media spotlight that comes with something like this.

Hotch approaches the pair.

J.J.: Det. Kremer, Agent Aaron Hotchner.

Hotch: Over there are Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss and Dr. Reid. We've got a basic profile if you can get everyone together for us.

Det. Kremer: Already? Wow, you guys don't mess around.

Hotch: We can't afford to.

* * *

Hotch: The profile we are giving is very preliminary but with what we believe we are dealing with here, we don't really have the luxury of time.

Rossi: While the early indications were of some sort of personal attack against a member of the families, there is enough of an indication that this is not the case.

Det. Kremer: What sort of indication?

Morgan: We're looking at a minimum of five unsubs. The attacks on the Dawes family last night had to have occurred almost simultaneously.

Prentiss: Looking at the pictures and autopsy reports from the Harrigan house, there had to have been at least four unsubs there as well.

Rossi: If this were some sort of personal score to be settled with a member of the family, a group wouldn't be perpetrating the attacks.

Reid: It's also highly unlikely that the whole family would have been slain.

Hotch: We believe we're looking for a group of thrill killers.

Det. Kremer: You're saying they're just doing this for fun?

Prentiss: It's far from unheard of.

Morgan: The group we are looking for is most likely comprised of young men in their late teens.

Reid: There will undoubtedly be a leader of the group. This person will be a few years older but probably still not over 25. The other boys might have thought of even talked about killing but would most likely never have taken that step without the leader.

Prentiss: I know the images that come to mind when we say things like group of boys killing. You think gangs and delinquents and lower class. These boys are smart and probably no one you would ever suspect.

Rossi: For all of the destruction and what might seem at first glance to be disorganization, there was no trace of forensic evidence; no prints, hairs or fibers.

Hotch: This shows not only premeditation but a knowledge of police procedure and thought given to forensic countermeasures.

Reid: In some ways this is reminiscent of the Leopold and Loeb case; two young college graduates who set out to commit the perfect murder pretty much just to be able to say that they had.

Morgan: These kids don't have records. Your canvasses are coming up empty because they don't look out of place. No one is going to take notice of these kids.

Det. Kremer: So how are we supposed to find them?

Rossi: You don't start killing with whole families. You work up to it.

Reid: They most likely started with smaller crimes. When they weren't caught, it emboldened them. They have killed before. Those murders would have been single victims with lower risks of being caught. Each crime has gotten progressively bolder as they gain courage.

Det. Kremer: We haven't had a murder here in maybe ten years—until the Harrigan's that is.

Hotch: Morgan, call Garcia. Have her check Baltimore and other nearby communities for unsolved crimes that might fit these unsubs.

Morgan walks away from the group dialing his phone.

Prentiss: It's possible one or more of our unsubs was watching the commotion last night. We should scour the news footage and see if anyone has any cell phone video that we can look at.

Rossi: You've probably already interviewed at least one of them during the canvas.

Reid: There is no doubt that they will try to inject themselves into the investigation in one way or another. They can only be sure of how perfect their crimes are if they know whatever we know. They will want constant reassurance of how smart they are.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan is pouring yet another cup of coffee while talking to Garcia on his phone.

Morgan: There's got to be something there. C'mon Baby Girl, check one more time for little old me.

Garcia: Did my ears deceive me or are you doubting my cyber prowess?

Morgan: Now you know better than that, Sweetness. I'm just saying maybe you missed—

Garcia: Or maybe you didn't give me the right parameters for a search 'cuz there's nothing to match what you gave me.

Morgan: Hey, hey…calm down. Take a breath. Tell me what's wrong.

Garcia: They beat the baby to death, Derek. For fun.

Garcia's voice is cracking as she is obviously having a hard time keeping herself together.

Morgan: I know honey. We're trying to find them. I'll see if I can refine the search criteria for you if you do a couple of things for me.

Garcia: Anything.

Morgan: First, widen the search area.

Garcia: Will do. What else?

Morgan: Smile. I need to be able to imagine you as my smiling ray of sunshine right now.

Garcia: You know I can't say no to you, Hot Stuff.

As Morgan hangs up the phone, Prentiss rushes in. She is out of breath.

Prentiss: Our boys were very busy last night.

Morgan: I know. I was at the house too, remember?

Prentiss: No really. While we were all trying to make sense of the Dawes house, the unsubs were paying a visit to another family.

Morgan: Two families in one night?

Prentiss: We've got to get a bead on them soon before they get any more courage.

Reid has entered the room and heard the last statement.

Reid: It's not courage. They need more and more risk to achieve the thrill. It's like an addict needing more of a drug to get the same high.

Reid looks uncomfortable as if he regretted his choice of words. No one on the team had ever openly acknowledged to his face that they knew of his previous problem but there was no way that they didn't know. Anytime he had to express any knowledge of how a drug addict's mind works, he felt like they all were analyzing his words. Prentiss seemed to pick up on his unease.

Prentiss: Um, we should head over to the new crime scene. Hotch, Rossi and J.J. are already there.

* * *

Morgan, Prentiss and Reid arrive at the newest scene and immediately are met in the front yard by Hotch and Rossi. J.J. is at the curb trying to gain some semblance of control over the panic stricken neighbors and the hoarding media.

Together the rest of the team enters the home of Ted and Sue Hollis.

Rossi: The level of destruction is consistent with the other homes.

Hotch: Given estimated T.O.D. the murders took place between 3 and 4 a.m. All five victims were asleep when they were killed.

Morgan: All the human victims maybe but it looks like Fluffy here put up a fight and led them on a chase.

Prentiss follows Morgan's gaze.

Prentiss: They killed the cat too?

Reid walks over to a broken basket next to the couch.

Reid: And her kittens. Probably why she was running and fighting so hard. She was trying to protect them and lead her attackers away from her babies.

Det. Kremer comes down the stairs.

Det. Kremer: There's something upstairs you guys ought to see. Maybe it will mean something to you.

The team picks their way through the wreckage of the house and up the stairs.

Prentiss: Det. Kremer said we should check out Todd's room. He was the oldest child at 14.

Hotch: You guys do that. Dave and I will take a look at Jeff and Alexis' rooms.

Entering Todd's room, the agents encounter much of what they have seen in the previous scenes. Todd was obviously a super hero fanatic.

Reid: Wow. What a waste. These comics were worth a fortune.

Morgan: This is new.

Morgan gestures at words spray painted on the wall over the bed.

Reid: "Geek." And "Loser."

Morgan: Sounds personal.

Reid: Not to the extent where they would have come here specifically to target Todd. But we did profile teens who would be in high school. Todd would have been a freshman. It's very possible that the unsubs knew him from school.

Prentiss: Or they just made a judgment based on the Spiderman sheets.

Reid: Or that.

Hotch and Rossi rejoin their team.

Rossi: No messages in Jeff's room.

Hotch: Or Alexis'.

Reid: Well, they were what, 10 and 8 respectively? Our unsubs didn't relate to them and wouldn't have felt a need to make a comment.

Rossi: Well, it's something we didn't have before.


	4. Chapter 4

At the police station, the team is visibly shaken by how little they have to go on in the face how quickly the case has gotten bad.

Hotch: Anything at all, Garcia?

Garcia: Couple of maybes.

Prentiss: I'll take a maybe over the nothing that we're going on now.

Garcia: Well, a couple of months ago there were beating deaths of homeless people. Two in D.C. and three in Baltimore.

Rossi: Moving closer to home as they gain confidence.

Morgan: Anything else turn up?

Garcia: Still looking.

Hotch: Okay, let's see what we can find out from these murders.

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan are walking through a parking lot filled with marked and unmarked police vehicles. They approach a man just getting out of an unmarked car.

Prentiss: Det. Collier? I'm Emily Prentiss and this is Derek Morgan. We're with the FBI.

Det. Collier: FBI? What the hell?

Morgan: We're working a case not far from here. Do you remember being called in on some homeless individuals who had been beaten to death a couple months ago?

Det. Collier: Yeah, why?

Prentiss: We think that might be related to our case. Can you tell us what you had on those cases?

Det. Collier: I'm sure I still have my notes if the two of you can step inside with me.

* * *

Rossi is on the phone with the D.C. detectives.

Rossi: I know they weren't solved and I know you had no real forensic evidence; I'd still like to see your notes and the witness statements if you can fax them to me.

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss are seated next to the detective's desk.

Det. Collier: Let's see, we have two John Doe's and a Jane Doe. That's not uncommon with the homeless.

Morgan: We're there any witnesses, any evidence at all?

Det. Collier: No forensic evidence. A couple of other homeless said they saw some kids running away after the beatings.

Prentiss: Do you have statements from the witnesses?

Det. Collier: I have the statements, yes, but they're not of much use.

Morgan: Why's that?

Det. Collier: They weren't the most mentally stable of people.

Prentiss: Understood. We'd like to see those statements anyway.

* * *

Prentiss and Morgan are returning as Rossi is taking recently printed paper from a fax machine.

Morgan: What's all that, Dave?

Rossi: Statements from witnesses to the killings in D.C.

Prentiss: Time to compare notes then, I guess.

Rossi: The detectives I talked to must have been right about their witnesses not being of sound mind.

Morgan: Why do you say that?

Rossi: Girls.

Prentiss: What?

Rossi: The witness says that he heard girls' voices; only girls.

Reid has already read through all of the other statements from all of the other cases.

Reid: The witnesses can't all be crazy in the same way. For one to mishear or imagine what the voices were is one thing but they can't have all had the same delusion.

Morgan: I don't follow.

Reid: Every witness in every case describes the voices of girls running from the scene.

Morgan: A group of female teenage thrill killers? Is that even possible?

Reid: Not likely or common but sure it's possible.

Reid looks somewhat unnerved and begins to walk away.

Reid: I'll be right back.

As Reid walks away, he is dialing his phone leaving the other agents to try to digest this new turn of events.

After a few minutes, Reid returns to his bewildered teammates.

Morgan: You going to let us in on the secret?

Reid: No secret. Just a thought that occurred to me. Recently Maggie and I were discussing something with a colleague of ours at school; a professor of sociology. When we form our profiles we go on statistical precedent and we then use our knowledge of psychology and sociology to explain the statistics, correct?

Rossi: I'm with you so far.

Reid: When we say that an unsub is male or female in a profile, what do we base that on?

Hotch: Statistical motives that differ between the sexes.

Reid: Sort of.

Rossi: Not sort of Reid, that's it exactly.

Reid: You said differences in the sexes. Sex is a biological term. Being male or female is purely a biological definition. Gender is sociological. It is based on roles that we assign to the sexes.

Morgan: Point, Reid?

Reid: Yes, yes…the theory is that we are seeing fewer differences between the ways we socialize children of different sexes. While the biological differences will always create some behavioral differences, if boys and girls are socialized in the same way, they will ultimately display some of the same gender behavior patterns. We are already beginning to see such things within female street gangs. They often have the exact same violent initiation practices as the male run gangs.

The rest of the team is looking even more perplexed at their teammate. Morgan frowns as he puts this all together in his mind.

Morgan: You just made that call to reconcile for yourself the lack of statistical precedent, didn't you?

Reid looks sheepish.

Reid: Yes I did.


	5. Chapter 5

Garcia is in her little cave at Quantico trying to distract herself with all of her fluffy objects and pictures of baby animals. It's not working.

Garcia: Kittens and babies. Kittens and babies. No, no, no.

She jumps slightly as the phone rings. Taking a deep breath to attempt to compose herself and be able to project her normal peppy Garcia demeanor. She doesn't bother to look to see who it is that is calling in.

Garcia: Hey there Sugar Muffin, whatcha need?

Reid (acting a little taken aback): Um, hey Garcia.

Garcia: So what's up my widdle babykins?

Reid: Um, you're on speaker with the whole team.

Prentiss: And "Widdle Babykins" is blushing brightly.

Garcia: Oh I wish I could be there to see it. I need something to cheer me up right now.

Morgan: Yeah, you do. Hey Mama, I have to apologize to you for earlier; how I kept making you search over and over.

Garcia: Think nothing of it my passion flower.

Morgan: No, you were right. The search parameters were flawed.

Garcia: I am at the ready just tell me what I'm looking for now.

Rossi: Girls. These crimes are being committed by a group of girls.

Garcia: Girls? The baby? And, and the kittens? Girls?

Prentiss: Don't try to wrap your head around it. When you have the time, Reid will gladly explain the sociological ramifications to you.

Hotch: Just see if you can find any gang style crimes that fit this profile committed by females. Anything. They had to start somewhere and they had to have made a mistake at some point.

Garcia: I am so on this.

Reid: We should probably re-examine the news footage of the crowds too. We really didn't pay any attention to female bystanders.

Hotch: Good thought. You and Prentiss work on that.

* * *

Prentiss and Reid are in a small dark room staring intently at video that is panning onlookers at the crime scenes.

Prentiss: I see horror, shock, and confusion. Not our girls. They have to be here, right?

Reid: They're here. There's no way they don't want to inject themselves into the investigation. Wait. Freeze it. Right there, see that look?

Prentiss: Arrogance and something else…

Reid zooms in to a close up on the young woman's face.

Reid: Excitement. See how dilated her eyes are?

Prentiss: And she's huddled with those other two girls. Anyone not looking closely would see three traumatized girls.

Reid: I'll send this to Garcia so she can get working with the facial recognition program.

Prentiss: I'm sure she'll be glad to hear from her widdle babykins.

Reid throws a pencil at Prentiss.

Reid: Shut up Emily!

Prentiss laughs and throws the pencil back at him.

* * *

Reid walks out to get a cup of coffee and finds Hotch standing next to the coffee pot.

Hotch: How's it going?

Reid: It would be better if Prentiss were more than five years old.

Hotch: Come on, she's matured to at least seven by now. You know it's just how some of us have to deal with a case this bad.

Reid: I know.

Hotch: Really though, did you find anything?

Reid: I've sent three images for Garcia to run for us.

Morgan approaches the two men.

Morgan: Just the guys I was looking for. Go ahead Garcia; you've got Hotch and Reid.

Garcia: Hello my dears! I'm still running those pictures you sent me Reid but I think I found something useful and disturbing.

Hotch: Go ahead.

Garcia: About a month ago in Baltimore a pizza delivery driver was beaten to death. Nothing was stolen from him, not even the food. It was a female caller who placed the order. There were prints left at the scene. No hits in AFIS but maybe if you can find someone to run them against…

Hotch: Keep working on those pictures, Garcia. Good work.

Garcia: You got it, Boss. And thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Later, at the station, the team is trying to feel busy while mostly just disguising the fact, even to themselves, that they have nothing until Garcia calls. Reid is sitting cross-legged in a chair hunched over a pile of crime scene photos. He rubs his temples and tries to focus on the task at hand. Finally he throws the photos down on a desk and stalks out of the room. The other agents look up and then at each other, obviously confused. Eventually their eyes settle on Morgan.

Morgan: Yeah, I was going after him anyway.

Morgan tracks Reid down to a bench in front of the police station. Reid is just glaring straight ahead.

Morgan: Reid—

Reid: Don't.

Morgan: Don't what?

Reid: Don't start with the big brother garbage. I don't want or need it right now.

Morgan: Do you mind if I just sit here for a few minutes then?

Reid: It's public property. I can't stop you.

Morgan sits on the other end of the bench. He hopes that if he can just stay quiet his friend may open up about what is bothering him. He didn't have to wait very long.

Reid: I do have emotions you know.

Morgan: I never said that you don't.

Reid: As if you have to say anything overtly for me to get the message.

Morgan: Did you and Maggie have a fight?

Reid: No. This isn't about Maggie. It's this case.

Morgan: This is a tough one.

Reid: Indeed. I know the attempts at humor are a way for you all to deal with how this affects you all. Do you honestly think that the sight of that broken, bloody crib was easier for me for some reason?

Morgan: I—

Reid: The fact that I'm no good at making jokes doesn't mean that I don't need some sort of escape from it every now and then. Staring endlessly at those pictures and knowing that we have nothing, Morgan; absolutely nothing until we hear from Garcia.

Morgan: Hey, kid, she'll find something.

Reid: I know that, Morgan. I didn't come out here for some dramatic show that would force you to follow me and try to give me some sort of pep talk. I know Garcia will find the names of those girls and we should be able to apprehend them before they can wreak anymore havoc than they have already. I just needed a break; a little fresh air to clear my head. If you weren't so busy treating me like a baby, you might have figured that out for yourself.

Morgan: Sorry, Reid.

Reid: Whatever.

As if on cue, Morgan's phone rings. He quickly checks to see who it is before answering.

Morgan: Hey pretty lady, you're on with Reid too.

Garcia: I've got names. The older girl is Tiffany Hayes. She's 20 and a college student majoring in, get this, criminology. I placed the other two young ladies, if I can get away with using that term. One is Madison Corey. She is 16; a junior at Western High School, member of the National Honor Society and a cheerleader. The other girl is Kelsey Morris. She is 17 and a senior at Western. Looks like she's the captain of the cheerleading squad. I think cheerleading may be the connector here, boys. Tiffany is a Western High alum and used to cheer for them. She now volunteers as an assistant coach. I've got the addresses for you but you may want to check the school first. Looking at the clock, they are probably at practice as we speak.

Morgan: You're brilliant, Garcia.

Morgan and Reid walk back inside to their waiting team.

Morgan: Who wants to go interrupt a cheerleading practice with us?

Rossi: Garcia called?

Prentiss: Cheerleaders? It does fit the profile, I guess.

In moments the team is piling into their SUV's to go to the high school to question the girls.


	7. Chapter 7

The agents pile out of their vehicles at the high school and quickly huddle to plan a strategy.

Hotch: We can be reasonably certain that all of our unsubs are on the squad. Their power is as a group. We need to split them up. Be very careful with your questions. Most of the girls are minors. Do not ask questions about the case. Stay with generalities to get an idea of who may be the weak links. Dave, you question Tiffany Hayes. She's over 18, get what you can out of her and see if she'll give up her accomplices.

Rossi: Got it.

* * *

Rossi sits opposite Tiffany Hayes in an otherwise empty classroom.

Rossi: So Tiffany, you're studying criminology?

Tiffany: Yes, and I know who you are Agent Rossi. I've read your books.

Rossi: How about you play junior profiler for me, Tiffany. Surely you've heard about the recent murders.

Tiffany: Obviously I have. It's clearly a family annihilator.

Rossi: We think it's not. Here are the crime scene photos. How about you take a look and see what thoughts you might be able to give me?

Tiffany: Don't you have, like, real profilers to help you Agent Rossi?

The whole time she is speaking, her eyes do not leave the pictures.

Rossi: Why, yes, I do have real profilers. I have a team of some of the very best.

Tiffany: That leads me back to my question, why would you want my opinion?

Rossi: On my team, we've seen some horrible things, very terrible things; even we don't want to look at those pictures. Tiffany, you can't take your eyes off of them. I'm talking to you because my colleagues noticed you outside every one of the crime scenes.

Tiffany: Yeah me and most of the town.

Rossi: The difference is that the rest of those folks were horrified and confused and shocked. You were excited.

Tiffany: You can't know that.

Rossi: You know better than that. I mostly assuredly can. The members of my team can. The real question is why these pictures captivate you so, Tiffany.

Tiffany: I'm not saying anything else, Agent Rossi.

Rossi picks up the pictures and slides them back into a folder.

Rossi: That's just fine. Right now my team of real profilers is talking to all of your little cheerleader friends. They're young and easily scared. They're being informed that they can be charged as adults. Do you think they are as cool and together as you, Tiffany? What do you think Madison and Kelsey are telling the other agents? How you goaded them into all if this? How you took them on field trips to kill homeless people? How you made the call that lured that pizza delivery driver to his death? You can be certain that they will be sure to tell everyone who will listen how the death of little two year old Erin Dawes was all your handiwork.

Tiffany is trying to stay stoic but there are cracks beginning to form in her façade.

Rossi: We know Madison and Kelsey were in on all of this. We also know that there were at least two others. You give me some names and I may be able to make it so you stay out of general population with the label of baby killer.

Tiffany looks ready to break but is still trying to be tough.

Rossi: The police are searching your home and car. Are they going to find a murder weapon? Bloody clothes? Maybe just a drop or two of blood you missed? Can you be sure you cleaned everything? Hid everything?

Tiffany: S-Samantha Garrett, Nicole Harper and Ashley Masters.

Rossi: I don't know how much this will help your case to answer this question but why did you do it?

Tiffany: We were bored.

* * *

Rossi's voice: Leo Nikolaevich Tolstoy wrote, "Boredom: the desire for desires."

As he speaks the girls are taken into custody and the team returns to Quantico.

* * *

Garcia is in her office and readying to leave for the night. There is a knock at the door followed by Morgan's face peeking in at her.

Morgan: Hey Hot Stuff, how're you holding up?

Garcia: I've had better days.

Morgan: The rest of us, minus J.J. and Hotch, are heading out for a drink. Or two.

Garcia: Or ten or twelve?

Morgan: You in?

Garcia: Oh most definitely.

Garcia turns out the lights as they leave and there is only the soft glow from her screens as the two walk out.


End file.
